


No Rush

by Camy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camy/pseuds/Camy
Summary: PWP during winter time thanks to @otomebear‘s prompt in Rue’s livestream: She pulls the collar of the sweater down to give him a soft kiss.





	No Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is smut. While not detailed, it may heat up your device.
> 
> **Teeny spoiler for V’s real name included.**

V held my hand we walked upon the snowy sidewalk after we left the building for a meeting with the RFA members for the New Year. There wasn’t that many cars out at this time of the night but there were others walking home from a late shift from work.

I felt V pull me closer and put my hand inside his large coat’s pocket. When I looked up at him, he sent me a gentle smile before saying, “It’s pretty chilly.”

“Yeah…” He should warn me before sending a smile like that. 

“We should hurry home.”

“…Huh?”

“Come on.”

Surprised, I was forced to match his speed as he picked up the pace. We passed other people who I swear looked at us funny. 

“V,” I whispered. "There really is no rush to - “ I sidestepped someone who almost bumped into me.

"Sorry, I can’t wait.”

This was just like him. At first, I was so shy when he whispered in my ear about his love while kissing me passionately all over. "Uhm…“

Thankfully the car was up ahead and would give me time to relax.

Yeah, not likely.

He didn’t drive fast, but the tension was so sensual that I almost couldn’t stand it. I tried to distract myself watching the scene past by but no, the glass showed V’s reflection as if to tease me.

It felt like eternity but in the end, it was worth it to get home.

Not wanting him to get the first move, I turned around as he closed the door. Right as he locked the door with a click and turned back to me, I grasped the collar of his sweater with both of my hands and pulled while standing onto my tippy toes. He was forced to bend down, and the last thing I saw before closing my eyes to give him a soft kiss was his eyes widening.

V moaned my name in surprise against my lips before deepening the kiss. I felt my toes curl as I felt his feelings behind it and tightened my grip on his sweater.

"Ahh…,” he breathed out as the kiss broke. "A surprise attack…“ His voice was breathy and I tugged him over to our room. V followed without a fuss but I didn’t expect for him to embrace me from behind. "Got you,” he whispered with a small laugh in my ear, his deep voice making me excited. 

“Do you?” I asked coyly while reaching inside his wool jacket to feel up his chest underneath his sweater. He took a sharp breath and grasped my waist while taking my lips for a passionate kiss.

Now it was my turn to catch my breath. "That’s not fair, V.“

He chuckled and rested his forehead against mine. "You weren’t playing fair either.”

Before I could reply, he began guiding me back towards the bed. "W-Wait… We should undress first, at least. Right?“ I sat down on the covers and tried to reach to get my shoes off, but he was already leaning down to my eye level. I leaned back while he stared into my eyes, my cheeks flushing as his body got closer to mine.

"I’ll give you just ten seconds to take off your clothes,” he teased.

“That’s impossible.”

“I know. Which is why I will be taking them off you.”

Not wanting to be the only one naked, I joined in to take off his clothes. It still amazed me of how built he was because of he didn’t look like it with clothes on. 

I looked up to meet his gaze. "You don’t have to wake up early tomorrow?“

"No.”

Oh… That smile wasn’t fair.

“Did you forget it’s the weekend?”

Ugh, I did. "…Maybe.“ I pushed myself up on the bed now and he followed after. My arms wrapped around his neck as he eased himself gently on me. We smiled at each other and met each other midway in a gentle kiss. I felt him shift and with a click, the lights gave way to the darkness. The curtains over the large windows let some lights outside from the city in, just enough to see V still.

I brushed his soft, fluffy hair in between my fingers slowly while smiling at him.

He reflected my smile with his own before moving his hands down to my waist, his fingers brushing against my skin from my hips down to my thighs. Gently, his large yet slender hands pulled my legs up. I felt myself getting hot already in anticipation and how he kept staring into my eyes.

"Don’t look away, please…”

“I-I’ll try.” It was almost impossible. I felt so vulnerable even though this wasn’t the first time. The passion behind his eyes and touch always made me flustered.

“Mmmnh!” I kicked a little as he touched my core, knowing exactly where to touch me. "V…“

"Jihyun. Call me Jihyun. That’s my real name.”

Another brush of his fingers inside my core made my toes curl on the soft sheets. "Jih…YUN~,“ I managed the rest out in a moan as I shuddered while he slowly pushed his fingers deep as they could go.

"I’m afraid I can’t hold back anymore,” he whispered huskily. He twisted his fingers and brushed my walls. I moaned out while arching my back. 

“Hurry,” I breathed out.

With a grunt, Jihyun eased out his fingers and eased himself in. He started off slow, but it wasn’t needed since I was utterly wet and wanted him so bad. My nails bit into his skin while moving my hands to his back. "Fas…ter~.“

I watched Jihyun as he pushed himself up a little with his elbows and finally the moment I wanted was here. The pounding of skin of skin, the beads of sweat, and the moans escaping from us matched with passionate kisses and ragged breaths. I wouldn’t give it up for anything.

Nor would I give up the time we spent in each other’s arms after it underneath the sheets. The silk was no match to the feel of his skin against my own. The way he held me against him while brushing my hair was indescribable. Just like his stamina.

"You held back last time.” I swirled my finger on his chest, purposely grazing his nipple.

He cleared his throat. "Yes. But, that was not a weekend.“

Ugh he was just so thoughtful and sweet. I hugged him tight and nuzzled my cheek against him. "And you finally told me your real name.”

“I like how you pronounce V.”

“I like saying your real name more.”

I felt the vibration of his chuckle. "Well, that’s good to hear. The way you moaned it out…mmm, just the thought makes me want to make love to you again.“

"Ah…no please, I feel sore already.”

He started to slide down. "How about just kisses on your neck?“

"Wha - hey, wait…” I closed my eyes, waiting for the hot kisses but it never came. I opened my eyes to look at him.

“Much as I love you, I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.”

I sprang myself right on him with a small squeal before kissing him with a loud smooch. When I pulled away, his cheeks were completely red.

He looked away and cleared his throat. "It’s…very hard - no, difficult when you do something like that when I want to make love to you again so badly.“

"Sorry, but you made me love you even more.”

Now he looked back at me with a smile, though there was still some red left on his cheeks. 

“I have? Hmm… I should see just how much.”

“What are you planning?”

“Do you say no to kissing you all over?”

“Uhm, I would…want that actually.”

He kissed the temple of my head first then my cheek, trailing his lips to my ear, teasing me with his breath and lips, and then finally went down to my neck. There he left trails of searing kisses that it made me melt underneath him.

“I love you so much. I don’t want to be apart from you. I would miss you so much.”

“Jihyun…”

“Ah… I know I’ve said that a lot, but I mean it.”

“I know, and I love you too. I don’t like being away from you either. You’re an amazing and sweet man.”

“Suddenly just kissing you doesn’t feel enough.”

“If I’m too sore to walk, you’ll have to spoil me.”

“Deal, even though I already spoil you.” He pulled down the covers away from my body, revealing all of me to him again. "One request though.“

"What is it?”

“Don’t hold back your moans.”

“What do you - mmmmm~!”


End file.
